Can We Ever Forgive and Forget
by llrummy88
Summary: This is set during the book of Scarlett. It has been about two years since Scarlett got that note from Rhett in Chalreston. She is now living in Ireland, when she get a surprise visitor.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here is my next story. I have been working on this for a while, trying to figure out where is should go. Read it and tell me what you think. Set during Scarlett the book, about two years after Rhett left Scarlett in Charleston. Scarlett is now living in Ireland with Wade and Ella.

* * *

Scarlett was setting at her desk going over ledgers in her office when Mrs. Fitz came in. "Mrs. O'Hara there is a man here to see you."

"I'm not expecting anyone, who is it?" Scarlett had no idea who would be visiting her in the middle of a work day.

"I'm not sure who he is. He said his name was Mr. Kinnicut and that you would want to see him." Mrs. Fitz hoped the name would make Scarlett remember the man. She hated to leave Scarlett alone with a stranger.

Scarlett rolled the name around in her head for a moment trying to remember where she had heard that name before. "The name sounds familiar, I just can't place it. Where is he now?"

"I asked him to wait in the parlor." Mrs. Fitz didn't say anything but she had an odd feeling about this man. He seemed too arrogant and self assured. She figured nothing good could come from him.

Scarlett decided if Mr. Kinnicut took the time to come to her house he must have something important to say. "Please tell him that I will be there in a minute, I need to make myself more presentable."

"Yes ma'am."

After a few minute Scarlett returned downstairs composed and ready to face whatever this stranger had to say. Yet when she walked though the doors she found the one thing she was not ready for.

"I'm sorry it took so long I just wasn't expecting you Mr. Kin…" Before Scarlett could finish the mysterious man turned around, revealing to Scarlett his true identity.

"Hello, my pet. How are you?" Rhett asked with his ever present sarcastic grin on his face.

Scarlett had to grip the back of the couch to keep her from falling, for her knees were giving out. "Rhett…What, how…I mean what are you doing here?"

"Well what a way to greet an old friend." Rhett ignored Scarlett's question.

Scarlett was still trying to regain some control. She gave Rhett the best smile she could muster, "I'm sorry Rhett, but you just shocked me. Please sit down."

"It's all right Scarlett. I suppose my visit is quit unexpected." Rhett knew Scarlett could have no idea he was coming.

"Rhett, but what _are_ you doing here?" Scarlett just couldn't get over the fact that her ex-husband Rhett Butler was in Ireland, standing in her house.

Rhett was surprised that Scarlett was being so frank, "I have been visiting a friend of mine, Sir John Moreland."

"You mean Bart?" Scarlett had become good friends with John Moreland over the past few months.

Rhett nodded, "Yes Bart. He and I have been talking about horses. He was telling me the other day about this charming woman who had the most beautiful stables. He said that she was one of the most interesting women he has ever met and that she is from the America, the south. Now this woman reminded me of you, but when he told me that her name was Mrs. O'Hara, I knew it had to be you."

"All right so you found out where I live. That still doesn't exactly explain why you are here." Scarlett wanted to know why he had shown up out of the blue.

"I just thought that I would stop in and see how your were and the children. It's been over two years since the last time I saw you. I also wanted to see for myself if it was really you who people are talking about, about resurrecting this ghost town. How did you ever wind up in Ireland, if you don't mind my asking?" Rhett tried not to admit that he had truly worried about Scarlett.

Scarlett had hoped his answer would have been different but she excepted it, "I had to get away. I couldn't stand staying in the south any more. When my cousin Colum mentioned going to Ireland I jumped at the chance. Besides I didn't have any reason to stay in America."

Rhett knew Scarlett was referring to his leaving her but decided to ignore it. "And what about the children, what about Wade and Ella?"

Scarlett was confused, "What about them?"

"Where are they? I have tried to get in touch with them but I couldn't find them either." Rhett was afraid Scarlett had sent the children off somewhere.

"They are here with me of course. Do you really think I would move off to another country and abandon my children?" Scarlett was hurt that he really thought she would do that.

"I just thought… Oh it doesn't matter. How are they, well I hope?" Rhett didn't want to make Scarlett mad by implying that she was a bad mother.

Scarlett knew Rhett didn't think she was a good mother, but she liked to think that over the past years she had became a better one. "They are fine. They're at school right now."

"Do they enjoy Ireland as much as you seem to?" Rhett hoped Scarlett hadn't dragged the children here against their will.

Scarlett thought on the moment for a bit, "I like to think they do. They are accepted here and they have more freedom. The rules of society here are much different than in America. They accept you for who you are here. People respect me for working and providing for my family."

"It's seems as though it's the perfect place for you, my pet." Rhett hated the fact that it sounded like Scarlett would stay in Ireland forever.

Before either could continue they were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and two noisy children coming in.

"Mama, we're home." Ella announced their arrival.

The sound of her children made Scarlett's face light up. A change not missed by Rhett. "I'm in here darlings."

"Mama you'll never gue… Uncle Rhett!" Ella ran to Rhett and threw her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek.

Rhett was happy that Ella seemed glad to see him, "Hello Ella sweetheart. How is my favorite girl?"

"I'm fine Uncle Rhett and I'm even better now that you're here." Ella still loved her step father very much.

Wade stood next to his mother and his face held a hint of anger in it. Rhett didn't miss this look either. "And how are you Wade?"

Wade ignored Rhett's outstretched hand. "I am fine Mr. Butler."

Rhett was shocked at Wade's reaction. "I know it's been a while Wade, but surely you can still call me Uncle Rhett or Rhett if you would like."

"No I can't do that. That would mean that you were my friend or family member and you are neither." With that Wade turned to his mother, "Mother I will be in my room if you need anything."

Even Scarlett herself hadn't realized how much hate Wade had gained for Rhett. "All right darling." With Scarlett's permission Wade quickly left the room and Scarlett turned to Ella, "Now Ella honey why are you two out of school so early?" Scarlett looked oddly at Ella as she realized that Ella was soaking wet.

"Oh yeah that was what I was going to tell you. It started raining and the wind blew so hard that it messed up the roof so bad that everything was getting wet. So Ms. O'Neal told us we could all leave early." Ella told this story with excitement and happiness.

Scarlett looked out the window and realized that while she and Rhett had been talking a storm had brewed outside. "Well I suppose you have lucked out for a day. You should go change out of those wet things now before you catch a cold."

"Yes Mama." Ella began to walk quickly from the room.

"Ella will you please make sure Wade has changed also?" Scarlett worried he was too mad to think of changing.

"Yes." Ella replied over her shoulder as she started up the stairs.

When Ella was safely out of earshot Rhett spoke up. "What in the world has gotten into Wade?"

Scarlett had an idea but wasn't about to share it with Rhett. "I don't know. Maybe he is still mad that you left us."

"I left you Scarlett, I didn't leave them. I tried to stay in touch with them, but I didn't know where they were. Besides you'd think he would be over that by now." Rhett didn't think about what he was saying before he said it, but when it came out he instantly regretted it.

"Oh I am so sorry I was mistaken. I'm sorry your leaving me got in the way of trying to get Wade and Ella to love you more. I'm sorry that we don't cope with things as quickly as you. My god Rhett you act as if what you did was a small thing. I…I…I believe it is about time for you to go, Mr. Butler." Scarlett stood as if to show Rhett to the door.

Rhett touched her shoulder trying to get her to look at him. "I'm sorry Scarlett I didn't mean it that way. I was only trying to say that I had planned on staying in contact with the children."

"Take your hands off of me this instant and get out of my house." Scarlett didn't want to hear another word from his mouth.

Rhett opened his mouth as if he were going to say something but apparently decided not to. He went to the front door and opened it. As soon as he opened the door there was a loud crack of thunder and the rain began to pound harder. Rhett looked back at Scarlett, "Are you seriously going to send me out in this?"

"Damn rain. You can stay here until it lets up but after that I want you out. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do." Scarlett was mad that Mother Nature wasn't working on her side today.

While Scarlett was working in her office she heard Ella return back downstairs. "Ella darling would you come in here please?"

"Yes mama what is it?" Ella came into the office and sat in the chair in front of Scarlett's desk.

Scarlett walked around to Ella's chair and kneeled in front of it. "Where were you going?"

"I was going to see if Uncle Rhett was still here. Is he?" Ella had hope written all across her face.

"Yes he is. But before you go talk to him I need to ask you something." Scarlett hoped Ella would understand what she was going to ask of her.

Ella wondered what her mother could want, "Sure mama what is it?"

"Well you remember all that has happened over the past couple of years. I just want to ask you not to mention some of it to Uncle Rhett. Can you do that for me?" Scarlett was pleading in her eyes and praying Ella understood.

Ella was a little confused, "You mean you don't want me to tell him about the baby?"

"Yes that is what I mean. Can you do that for me?" Scarlett was glad Ella seemed to understand.

"I guess I can do that, but why mama?" Ella was still too young to understand Scarlett's reasoning.

Scarlett thought hard of a reason to tell Ella, "I just don't want to tell him yet, that's all."

"All right mama I won't say anything, I promise." Ella felt older because her mother trusted her with this.

Scarlett was singing silent praises in her head. She reached up and gave Ella a big hug, "Thank you baby. You're such a big girl."

"You're welcome. Can I go see Uncle Rhett now?" Ella was anxious to tell Rhett everything about Ireland, of course minus a few parts.

Scarlett stood and smoothed her skirt, "Of course, you run along." Scarlett followed Ella half way down the hall and watched through the open door as Ella ran back into Rhett's open arms. Scarlett couldn't help but think about how Rhett would have been with their baby. A tear escaped Scarlett's eye and ran down her cheek. When she came back to her senses she had to remind herself, 'That will never happen. Rhett will never know and that is the way it should be.' Scarlett went to talk with Wade about keeping quite. She knocked on his door and waited for a response.

"Who is it?" Wade only liked to let certain people in his room.

"It's mother. May I come in?" Scarlett hoped some of Wade's previous anger had faded a little.

Wade jumped from the bed and opened the door. "Of course, come in. Have you been crying?"

Scarlett frowned at how well Wade could read her. "I'm fine, darling."

"You didn't know he was coming did you?" Wade motioned for his mother to sit down on the bed.

Scarlett accepted Wade's gesture. "No I didn't know he was coming. It was as much a shock to me as it was to you. Anyway I came in here to talk to you about something."

"I think I already know what you are going to say. Don't worry I'm don't plan on saying anything to Rhett, much less anything about that. Did you tell Ella?" Wade's face lit with anger when he said Rhett's name.

It startled Scarlett to see so much anger in her son. "Yes I told her. When did you get to be so grown up?"

Wade sat down beside his mother and took her hand in his. "Well first of all I am 15 now and over the past few years I've sort of had to grow up a little."

Scarlett patted Wade on the cheek. "I'm sorry about that. I guess things have been a little hard lately and with Rhett being here everything is just a little more complicated."

"How long is he going to be here?" Wade didn't want Rhett in their house longer than needed.

"I told him to leave as soon as the rain stopped." Scarlett paused for a moment. Wade's expression turned to disappointment and Scarlett saw this. "I couldn't just turn him out in that cold ran. I may not want him here but I can't be that mean."

Wade's face lightened a bit, "I know, it's just that I hate the fact that he is down there in this house."

"He will be gone soon enough. Lunch should be in about an hour." Scarlett wanted to get Wade's mind off of Rhett.

"Is he still going to be here for lunch?" Wade silently hoped he wouldn't be there.

Scarlett knew he didn't want Rhett there. "I'm not sure, but he won't be joining us if he is. We are still going to have our usual family meal and he is not in this family anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Oh I forgot this last time but at least here it is now: I don't own anything from GWTW or Scarlett. Anyway here chapter 2, enjoy!

Rhett was still at the house at lunch time and true to her word Scarlett wouldn't allow him into the dinning room. She had a tray taken to him in the parlor. Ella whined at first, wanting to spend more time with her Uncle Rhett but after Scarlett firmly said no for the last time Ella backed down. The weather finally let up just after lunch and when that happened Rhett quickly said his goodbyes. He had been hurt deeply when Scarlett wouldn't let him dine with them, telling him he wasn't in their family. He was ready to leave that house as soon as possible. Nothing had gone the way that Rhett had wanted them to go, but in his mind he vowed not to give up, he would get what he came for and that was his family.

That night Scarlett had a hard time getting to sleep. She kept playing that day over and over in her head trying to think of the real reason for Rhett's visit. She knew by looking in his eyes that he was hiding something; that he was after something. She just couldn't quit put her finger on what it was. When she finally got to sleep it was very restless and full of nightmares.

"No… no, my baby…my baby." Scarlett was yelling in her sleep and thrashing around on the bed.

Wade came running into the room, "Mother…mother wake up. Come on now wake up." He sat down on the bed and took Scarlett into his arms. "Calm down now everything is all right. You're safe now, calm down."

It took Scarlett a moment to realize where she was, for a moment she felt like she was back on her honeymoon with Rhett, but when she did the tears flowed even heavier. She clung tighter to Wade.

"Hush now mother its all right. Please calm down. I ought to kill Rhett Butler for upsetting you like this, damn him." Wade was blaming Scarlett's nightmares on Rhett.

Wade's harsh language brought Scarlett out of her emotional state, "Wade Hampton Hamilton I don't want to hear you talk like that again."

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry. It's just…why did he have to come here at all and upset you?" Wade's anger from earlier was returning quickly.

Scarlett pulled back a bit from Wade and looked into his eyes. "Darling it's not Rhett's fault, I wasn't dreaming about him."

"No I know exactly what you were dreaming about and that is his fault. You haven't had those dreams in such a long time. Yes it is his fault." Wade wouldn't listen to anything his mother wanted to say to defend Rhett.

Scarlett didn't know what she could do to ease some of Wade's anger. "You should go back to bed, I'm sorry I woke you."

Wade hesitated for a second, "Are you should you are going to be all right? Maybe I should stay here until you fall asleep."

"Wade I'll be fine. I'm very grateful to have such a wonderful son like you. I don't know what I would do without you." Scarlett gave Wade a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"I suppose I am pretty wonderful aren't I?" Wade said with a sarcastic grin.

"Oh go to bed you conceded thing." Scarlett playfully hit Wade on the arm as he got up to leave the room.

Wade stopped at the door and turned back to his mother. "Goodnight mother, I love you."

A tear came to Scarlett's eye as she heard Wade's words, "I love you too Wade. Goodnight."

With that Wade went back to his room and Scarlett settled down and thought about what had just happened. Wade had been right Scarlett thought, she hadn't had any nightmares in a long time. Scarlett had tried so hard to get over the past couple of years and she couldn't believe that it only took a few hours with Rhett to set her back. Scarlett got little to no sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning Scarlett was in a some what gloomy mood. She knew she shouldn't let Rhett get her so upset, but she couldn't help not to remember all the problems of the past. It wasn't until Colum came for a visit that her day seemed to brighten a little.

The minute Colum walked in the door he noticed something was wrong with his beloved cousin. "Scarlett darling what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong I'm fine." Scarlett didn't really want to talk about the day before.

Colum wasn't going to let it go that easily. "Now come on Scarlett since when do you keep things from me?"

"All right I'll talk but can we at least go somewhere a bit more private?" Scarlett didn't wait for an answer as she began to lead Colum to her office. When they got there Scarlett sat down on the settee and Colum sat beside her.

Colum took Scarlett's hands into his. "Now why don't you tell me everything?"

Scarlett let out a sigh before she continued, "Well yesterday around 11 o'clock. I got a '_surprise_' visitor. It was Rhett."

Colum was shocked, "Surely you don't mean your husband Rhett Butler?"

"Ex-husband Colum, Ex-husband. Any way yes that is who I mean. He showed up out of the blue for a visit. He has been here in Ireland visiting John Moreland and he heard about me, so he decided to drop by. The nerve of that man to just show up like that and try to walk right back into my life." Scarlett paused trying to regain her cool.

"Did he say why he came?" It upset Colum to see Scarlett so rattled by this man.

"No not really. He said he heard about me and wanted to see for himself. He said he was worried about the children. If he was so worried why couldn't he have just sent a damn letter? Now he's got Ella all excited and wanting to see him more and Wade wants to kill him. What am I going to do Colum?" Scarlett laid her head down on Colum's shoulder.

Colum gently stroked Scarlett's hair. "How long is he going to be in Ireland?"

"I don't know, he didn't say. Hopefully he'll leave soon and everything can go back to normal." Scarlett was silently praying her words to be true.

Colum sat up and looked Scarlett in the eyes. "Did you tell him about the baby?"

Scarlett was taken aback by his question and a little angered. "No I did not and I'm not going to. He will finish his trip here and go back to America, to his stupid wife and that will be the end of it."

"Scarlett a man has a right to know about his child." Colum couldn't help the thought that he was doing something wrong by keeping this.

Scarlett was tired of Colum's same old reasoning. "Not when that man divorces his wife before she can even get the chance to tell him and then never gives her a chance after that. Besides I'm sure by now he has at least one brat from that no good wife of his."

"I suppose you're just not ready to tell him yet." Colum hoped that in time Scarlett would talk to Rhett.

Scarlett had had enough of Colum's talk. "I will never be ready Colum. Rhett will never know about the baby and that is final."

"But Scarlett how do you know he won't find out one day?" As a priest this was really straining Colum's morals.

Scarlett let out a frustrated sigh and continued, "There are only four people who know about it and they are you, Wade, Ella, and me. I know I will never say anything and Wade doesn't ever want to see Rhett again so he won't say anything. Ella promised she wouldn't and I'll have to trust her. Now that only leaves one person."

Colum finally decided to give up trying to talk Scarlett into telling. "Scarlett I've told you before that I'll never tell a soul unless you tell me to."

"Then it is settled, Rhett will never know." Scarlett knew that Colum would never tell.

"All right fine if that is how you want it then that is how it will be. I'm sorry if I upset you. Maybe I can cheer you up by telling you why I came here. The horse fair is coming up and the other day you said something about needing a few new horses. It is going to be this Saturday." Colum hoped Scarlett could forget about Rhett.

Scarlett pushed all her thoughts of Rhett to the back of her mind, "Yes that is just what I need."

"Good, I will have everything arranged for us to go." Colum was glad to see Scarlett's face lighten.

Scarlett hugged him, "Thank you Colum. You're such a good friend."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't have to go to school until 12:30 today because of testing so I guess I have nothing better to do than post. Like I said before I have been working on this for a while so I already have the first few chapters written, so here is Chapter 3. Please remember to tell me what you think.

-Of course I own nothing.

* * *

"Colum look at that beauty over there, the gray one." Scarlett leaned over the rail in excitement.

Colum looked at Scarlett with amusement, "If you are considering riding the hounds I wash my hands of you."

"Riding the hounds, what's that?" Scarlett didn't take her eyes off of the horse when she asked this question.

Colum let out a light chuckle at Scarlett's child-like amazement with the horse. "Have you never heard of fox hunting?"

"Oh Fox Hunting they do that in Virginia, but I've never been. Well, I can always look can't I?" Scarlett too busy picturing herself on the horse in front of her to hear what Colum was saying next.

Colum tapped Scarlett on the shoulder, "Hello Scarlett darling are you listening to me?"

Scarlett snapped out of her daydream, "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"I was saying that man over there is staring at you quit intently." Colum pointed to a man on the other side of the pen they were standing at.

Scarlett looked to where Colum pointed and was shocked. "Oh dear lord not now!"

"Scarlett what is it? Do you know him?" Colum could tell there was something about the man that upset Scarlett.

Scarlett turned her back on the man and Colum did as well, "Scarlett what is it?"

"It's him, he's here." Scarlett was quickly looking for somewhere to hide.

Colum placed his hand on Scarlett's shoulder. "Scarlett calm down. Now who is it that is here?"

"That was Rhett, he's here." Scarlett looked over her shoulder and her face paled a bit more.

Before Colum could ask what was going on he heard a strange voice call from behind him. "Hello Scarlett. Imagine running into you here."

Scarlett pushed a smile to her face, "Why Rhett it seems you just show up in the most unexpected places this week."

"It seems that way doesn't it?" Rhett smiled sarcastically at Scarlett.

"Please forgive my manners. Rhett this is my cousin Father Colum O'Hara and Colum this is Mr. Rhett Butler." Scarlett decided to play as if Colum didn't know anything about Rhett.

Rhett shook Colum's hand, "It's nice to meet you father. I do believe Scarlett mentioned something about you the other day when I visited."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Butler." Colum replied simply.

"I came over here wondering if you would like to join me in the refreshment tent, Scarlett?" Rhett looked at Scarlett.

Scarlett contemplated for a moment, "All right."

Colum realized this was probably a time for Scarlett and Rhett to be alone. "I believe I will continue to look around while you two talk." Colum looked at Scarlett for approval and when he saw it he walked away.

Scarlett took Rhett's offered arm and he led her to the tent. Once inside the tent they settle at a table with a cup of tea for Scarlett and brandy for Rhett.

"Rhett how long are you planning on staying in Ireland?" Scarlett had to know how long she would have to deal with Rhett being around.

"I haven't actually decided yet. I've been here for about two weeks and I have enjoyed it very much. It's a beautiful country. I know realize why you seem to like it so much." Rhett had been in Europe for quit sometime but he felt no need to tell Scarlett that.

Scarlett wasn't happy with his answer but decided to take it. "Yes it is beautiful here but have you ever thought that there is a reason I didn't tell anyone I was here, that maybe I was trying to get away from someone?"

"I can't imagine who that would be, besides I came to look for horses. I heard that Ireland had some of the best horses in the world." Rhett looked at some of the horses as he said this.

"So you came here for horses with no idea you'd run into me?" Scarlett loved horses but she couldn't imagine traveling so far to buy them.

"Well I had heard rumors that you were in Ireland." Rhett knew Scarlett was too level headed to think of going so far just to buy something.

Scarlett thought that maybe Rhett was hiding something or at least not telling her the whole truth. "Where is your wife, didn't she accompany you on this trip?"

"No she didn't." Rhett gave a vague answer.

Scarlett was surprised Rhett would go off and leave his precious wife at home. "Well why not?"

There was a slight sign of grief on Rhett's face. "Anne passed away a few months ago."

Scarlett was completely shocked, she wasn't expecting such a response, "Oh my, what happened?"

"She…uh…she died in childbirth, her and the baby." Rhett tried to hold back his emotions.

"Rhett I am sorry for your loss." Scarlett truly felt awful for Rhett.

Rhett grinned slightly, "Come now Scarlett. You know how I hate liars."

"When I said I was sorry it wasn't about Anne it was about the baby. There were many times when I wished that Anne were dead, I know how much you love children." Scarlett couldn't care less that Anne was dead.

"Speaking of my love of children, what do you say to me taking the children out for a picnic or something?" Rhett missed his step children very much.

Scarlett hadn't been ready for this question, "Rhett I'm not sure that is such a good idea. I don't want you getting their hopes up and then leaving them again. I don't think they would be able to handle it."

"I don't plan on abandoning them again, Scarlett. I want a relationship with them. I love them as if they were my own children. If fact I consider them my own. You can't take them away from me Scarlett." Rhett didn't like the sound of where Scarlett might be taking this.

Scarlett seemed frustrated, "And you Rhett Butler are the one talking to me about not taking children away from someone. You, the one who took my precious Bonnie away from me for months. The precious months that I could have spend with her before she died. So don't you dare sit there and lecture me."

Before Rhett could respond Column returned, "Scarlett I hate to rush you along darling but if we don't leave soon, we'll never make it back before dark."

Scarlett jumped at the chance to leave the awful conversation. "Yes you're right Column. Good bye Rhett." With that Scarlett jumped from her chair and started to walk away

"Wait Scarlett," Rhett jumped up and caught up with her, he wasn't quit ready to end the conversation, "would it be alright if I came by to see the children again before I leave?"

'_NO!' _Scarlett's mind screamed, "I don't really think that is a good idea. It would only give them false hope. I'll send them your love." With that Scarlett turned again walking away.

Rhett was shocked, he knew she was upset but he hadn't imagined her saying no. He couldn't believe she was denying him the right to see the children. Rhett was finally realizing that he had done more damage than he had thought when he walk out that second time and divorced Scarlett. He realized that if he wanted to get Scarlett back he would have to let go of his pride and just go for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody has posted in a while so I decided to sit down and write a chapter. Just a warning that if you are expecting a typical story with Rhett and Scarlett having their same old attitudes you will probably be dissapointed. They have been through many things in this story and have changed accordingly. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

As soon as Scarlett got back home she through herself back into her life. She wanted to do all she could to forget that she had ever met Rhett Butler. Doing this was a lot harder than she thought it would be. First there was Ella who hadn't stopped talking about Rhett since she had seen him at the house. Then there were always the lingering memories that Scarlett knew she could never forget. A couple of week after returning from the horse fair, all Scarlett's hopes of forgetting Rhett were forever lost.

As she walked past the front door, she heard a knock and since she was there she decided to open it. As soon as she did she regretted it.

"Scarlett O'Hara answering her own door. This must be a dream." Rhett was very shocked at being greeting by Scarlett, but as usual his face showed only his usual smug smile.

"What do you want Rhett?" Scarlett was furious.

Rhett feigned shock, "Why Mrs. Butler is that anyway to greet a guest. Couldn't you at least ask me in?"

"No I'm sorry I can't ask you in. Just say what you came here for and leave." Scarlett wanted this to be over with as soon as possible.

"I came here to talk to you, so why don't we go inside and have a talk." Rhett wasn't going to give up easily.

Scarlett knew this wouldn't be easy, "Rhett I don't want you to come into my house. The children are here and seeing you here again would give them the wrong impression. If it is terribly important I suppose we could talk out on the porch."

Rhett made a grand gesture towards the porch, "Well then the porch it is my dear."

After Scarlett was situated in a chair and Rhett standing in front of her Scarlett stated flatly, "All right Rhett go on, I'm listening."

Rhett hesitated for moment before he began, "Scarlett over the past couple of years I have had a lot of time to think. I have thought about all the things I've done in my life and all the people I have affected. You know as well as I that I have hurt many people in my life, whether it be physically or mental. While I was thinking about these things I realized that one of the people I hurt most was you. When we were married and even before that I hurt you in every way I could."

"Rhett what is it that you are trying to say or are you just here to remind me of the things I will never forget." Scarlett was uncomfortable with the way Rhett was acting. He almost seemed remorseful.

"Patience my dear, I am getting to my point. Now where was I…oh yes I have hurt you many ways. I have come here today to apologize and tell you why I did such things. You see Scarlett before I met you, no woman had ever interested me. Before you all I ever cared about was myself and things that would make me happy. But when I saw you that day at Twelve Oaks I knew that you were someone that I could someday love. I think that is where it all started. I had never loved anyone before you and I suppose the new feeling frightened me. The fact that you had such control over me was overwhelming, so I did the one thing I knew how to do. I hurt you. I understand now that I never actually gave you the chance to love me back. For all those things Scarlett, I am truly sorry."

Scarlett was nearly frozen in shock. The high and mighty Rhett Butler had just apologized to her. Not only that he had also admitted that he had loved her before. "Rhett I…um…I'm not sure what to say. I truly do appreciate the apology, though I'm sure you know that you weren't the only one trying to be hurtful back then. I suppose it would be my turn to apologize now."

"No Scarlett you don't have to do anything. I just wanted you to know how I feel." Rhett could see that his little speech had began to break down Scarlett's icy wall from before.

"Well Rhett I am sorry for the times I hurt you. Though I still don't understand why all of this matters now." Scarlett just knew Rhett had to be up to something.

"Scarlett I'll tell you why it matters. Believe it or not Scarlett I am about to turn 48 years old. I have spent nearly 48 years living for myself. Yes during that time I was married twice but both time were in some way to better my life, or so I thought. Maybe what I'm saying is that I don't want to be alone anymore. In 20 years I don't want to be a lonely old man who sits around thinking of what his life could have been like." Rhett was hoping that Scarlett was understanding his point.

Scarlett however had never been one able to read between the lines, "That's all very well Rhett, but I still don't understand what that has to do with apologizing to me."

Rhett knew this was it. This was going to have to be the time for him to put he guard down and say what he really meant. Something he hadn't done in nearly 40 years, "Scarlett I am saying this because what I do want in twenty years is to be sitting on the porch enjoying the sunset with my lovely wife and maybe some grandchildren in the yard playing. I want to see my children, Wade and Ella, grow up. I want to be with you Scarlett." Rhett was know kneeling in front of Scarlett with her hands in his and he hesitated for a second before he continued, "I love you."

Tears were starting to roll down Scarlett's face, "Rhett…I…I can't do this. I can't go through this again. I can't put the children through this again. Sure you may want this now, but who says you won't change your mind in the years, months, even weeks to come. No, I won't go through it again."

"Scarlett I will not hurt you or the children again, you have to believe that. I love you and them more than I can possibly say. Say that you will give us another chance." Rhett was practically pleading, something he had never done before.

Scarlett knew Rhett's words were sincere, but she was too afraid, "So much has happened. How could we just forget the past and let it go. There are so many things that you don't even know about Rhett. How could we just move on?"

"We could, we could find a way. All that matters is that we love each other and I love you with my whole heart Scarlett. I always have and I always will." Rhett was cursing himself inside for seeming so weak, but his heart had taken over his mouth.

Scarlett's face turned from one of shock and confusion to one of anger. She had been trying to think why this scene seemed familiar. When she went to Charleston she had been pleading for a second chance, but Rhett wouldn't give her one. Why should she give him one? "If that is all you have to say Mr. Butler, I must ask you to leave now." Scarlett stood and quickly walked toward the door.

Now it was Rhett's turn to be shocked, he had thought he was getting through to her, "Scarlett wait, what about everything I said?"

"I except your apology Mr. Butler, but you must know that sorry doesn't erase the past. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do." Scarlett wanted him to feel how she had when she was turned down countless times.

"All right Scarlett I'll leave you for now, but you know as well as I do that this is not the end of this. When Rhett Butler wants something he gets it. And he wants his family back." Rhett had regained his arrogance and sarcasm. He couldn't believe he had opened himself up to her like that and still been completely shot down.


End file.
